Forgotten Love
by BloodyIris16
Summary: When Elizabeth is kidnapped by Alcazar Jason will do anything to protect her and their unborn child r and r my first liason fic
1. Chapter One:Welcome Back

Chapter One: Hey Welcome Back

What in the hell was Sonny thinking, returning him to Port Charles! And after everything that happened between Sam and Rick. She had slept with her mother's husband and he saw them. Then the whole thing with Elizabeth began.

"Jason!" yelled Sonny in an attempt to get his attention. For the past few minutes he was talking, he noticed that Jason was not listening to why he ordered him to return to Port Charles.

"Sorry Sonny, what is it that you were saying?" said Jason.

"I need you to protect Elizabeth," blurted Sonny.

"What?" asked Jason not really understanding what Sonny had said. Protect? Elizabeth? But why? And from whom?

"You heard me; I need you to protect Elizabeth from Ric and Alcazar," explained Sonny, "because for some reason Ric has been stalking her for the past couple of weeks. And now he's asked for Alcazar's help, for what I'm not certain. All I can say is that Elizabeth is in danger."

"Okay, um when do you want me to start?" asked Jason. Elizabeth always had his back. She lied to both Lucky and Ric to protect him when he was shot and assumed dead.

"Now."

_Kelly's_

"I'll have a coffee, thank you," Elizabeth to say the least was shocked. She had just finished her shift at the hospital, when she found Jason standing by her car.

"Jason?! When did you-"

"This morning," he interrupted.

"Well welcome back," said Elizabeth.

"Listen um I need to talk to you…is about the reason that Sonny wanted me to come back," Jason said nervously. "Not here though. Is it okay if we go to the studio?"

"Yeah now or…"

"Now," interrupted Jason again.

_Old Studio_

"What?!" Elizabeth could not believe what Jason had just told her. "So you mean to say that I'm in danger because Ric cannot control himself."

"He's gone insane Elizabeth. The thing that he's done is proof of that."

"What am I supposed to do? I just can't sit here and do nothing Jason, what about Cameron?"

"Cameron will be fine. Ric is only interested in you," Jason said calmly. He knew that she would not like the idea of someone trailing her wherever she went. She was a strong woman and that's what he admired about her.

"But what if he can't find away to get to me, he could use Cameron and you know that I would do anything to protect my son Jason, anything!" Yes she would. That was just the kind of woman she was. If someone she loved was endanger, and she was the cause of it (like now for example) she would just surrender without a second thought.

"Okay if it makes you feel any better I can have someone look after Cameron too. But in the meantime I'll be with you at all times, along with a guard that will stay hide as to not draw suspicion. I promise you Elizabeth that I will protect you from both Ric and Alcazar," Jason took Elizabeth into his arms and just held her. She was scared, yes but she was also strong and determined.

"What about Sam? Did you go see her?" asked Elizabeth.

"Now I haven't, and I don't plan to either. I don't love her anymore. It's over between us," replied Jason.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But for now let's worry about Ric and Alcazar. You can't tell anyone and you must pretend like you don't know anything, can you do that?

"Yes."


	2. Chapter Two:Shocking News

Chapter Two: Shocking News

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Elizabeth a bit curious now for what Jason had in mind. After a few silent minutes he answered:  
"No one will think it weird if we start dating again. I mean since I'm the father of the baby."

"What?"

"You heard me. No one would suspect us," explained Jason.

"Alright but what about Carly? You know that she's never liked me," Elizabeth stated.

"Let me deal with Carly okay."

"Alright I guess we can pull it off…but," she stopped not sure if she should even finish.

"But what?" persisted Jason.

"Nothing never mind." She said at last. No sense in bring up the past, right.

"Okay."

_At Sonny's_

Jason and Elizabeth waited aguishly for the people to arrive at Sonny's. Jason thought it best to announce their decision in front of everybody. So now all they had to do was wait. Elizabeth was not looking forward to seeing Carly at all, mostly because she would make a big deal about this.

"Alright what is this big announcement that had to pull me away from an important date with…" said Carly as she stormed through the door then stopped once she saw Elizabeth and Jason. They were sitting to together-Carly did not miss the fact that they were holding hands-Elizabeth's hand around her belly.

"What is going on here?" Just then Emily and Lucky along with Sam, Nicholas,and Sonny came in.

"Hey Liz what are we here for?" questioned Emily.

"We gathered you all here because…" hesitated Elizabeth.

"Because we wanted to announce our engagement," finished Jason.

"What!!!!??!"Everyone shouted at the same time. Elizabeth herself was shocked. This is not what we agreed, date yes but…marriage.


	3. Chapter Three:Preparations

Chapter Three:Preprations

"What do you mean you're getting married?!"yelled Carly.Elizabeth for once had to agree with her.Earlier today they had talked about dating and now marriage.This was to much for her to take in, but she had to pretend that she already knew.

"You heard me Carly.Elizabeth and me are getting married and as soon as possible,"explained Jason,his face showed nothing and neither did his eyes.Sonny took this chance to speak.

"Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you,Sonny,"replied Elizabeth.Sonny just gave her a sad smile.He knew that this wedding was so that Jason could be close to Elizabeth,close enough to protect her from Ric and Alcazar.What will happen when everythings over.Carly was about to speak when Jason interrupted her.

"Let's go Liz."And with that he took her hand in his and dragged out the door-when they heard Carly shouting and yelling at Sonny-and into the car.All the while Elizabeth stayed quiet,she would question him later.

_At the studio_

The drive back seemed like forever.It was silent the entire way.Elizabeth took that chance to think over what happened at Sonny's.What could Jason be thinking?

"Elizabeth,"Jason said interrupting her thoughts.

"Why?"it barely came out above a whisper.So many thoughts ran through her mind at that moment.So many memories rushed through her.

"I don't know.I-I was thinking before Carly came in, what would Ric think when he found out that we were dating or going to date?It would of still been easy for him to take you,Elizabeth because there would be times that I wouldn't be with you at all.So I thought marriage because that way you and Cameron could move in here where me and my men could watch after you at all times."

"And then what Jason?!What would happen when all is said and done,we won't be able to go back,at all.I mean what would happen when Ric nolonger wants me,we won't be able to divorce without having to tell everyone that you married me only to protect me,"agrued Elizabeth.She didn't want her heart broken once more not again.Her thoughts were interrupted once more with a knock on her door.Looking towards were Jason reached towards his gun behind his back,she walked towards the door a surprise gasp coming from her lips as she saw who it was.

"Jax!What are you doing here?"she asked breathlessly.Jason did not miss the way her voice sounded somewhat relieved.

"Hear you're getting married,"stated Jax as he walked in.Jason relaxed his hold on his gun.Jax took no notice of how tense Jason was.

"Carly told you I presume."

"Yep!"

"Why the sudden decision?"Jax questioning eyes stared into Jason cold ones.

"We thought it would be best.After all our hardships,we're still in love and don't forget,"Elizabeth took a second to catch her breath, "don't forget I'm expecting."

"True.So am I invited to this wedding?"asked Jax not looking at Jason,but kept his smiling gaze on Elizabeth.Jax had been there for her so many times,how could she possible say no.

"Of course.I would be honored if it was you to give me away."

"No my dear Elizabeth it would be _my _honor,"said Jax taking Elizabeth's hand and bowed.This simple action caused her to laugh and Jason could not help feel a bit jealous.Moving from where he stood by the pool table,Jason went and stood behind Elizabeth,his hand on the small of her back.

"Well I just came to congrulate you.I better go before Carly figures out where I am."Moving towards the door Elizabeth behind him.

"Thank you."Closing the door,Elizabeth turned to look at Jason.This was going to be a long night,for the both of them now that they had a chance to talk without interruption.

_Somewhere Else_

The room was dark.There was only one window,a small bed and a desk but other than that the room was bare.Two men stood by the window looking out.

"So...they're getting married,"stated Alcazar.

"That's not surprising.But the marriage is only so he could protect her...but we both know that won't be enough,"agreed Ric.

"It's time to move.Prepare yourself."


	4. Chapter Four:Kidnapped

Chapter Four:Kidnapped

The weeks following the announcement was hecked.Elizabeth was not in the mood for anything,not preprations for a wedding that was fake to her and especial all the questions,congratulations and Carly's mad rampage.Not to mention Jason.For the past couple of days he has been over protective getting jealous at any man that came up and said hi during work or at Kelly's.

Ric had come up to her everyday during the past week.Once Jason came and interrupted him saying he needed to talk to her.Later when they arrived at Jason penthouse,he all but blow out at her and gave her a big lecture of how her life was in danger and that if Ric or Alcazar were anywhere near her,that she have someone there with her at all times.

When she had had enough, she took the first chance and stormed out of his house and over to the docks and that was her first mistake.

xoxoxox

"Where the hell is she!!!!"yelled Jason as he stormed into Sonny's penthouse.He was at Jake's desparately trying to forget the sight of Ric near Elizabeth at the hospital and then there fight at his house.

_"It's not my fault Jason!I cannot tell Ric where to go!"Elizabeth shouted as she walked through the door.She had waited until the door was safely closed behind Jason._

_"I don't care!You know better than to be alone with him!Anywhere!"he yelled back._

_"It's not just Ric,Jason.You did the same thing with Jax's and don't deny it either! You all but dragged him out of here!"Elizabeth could not take this anymore.Grabbing her car keys and her coat,she walked towards the door.Her hand hadn't even reached the door when Jason's hand clasped around her arm,tight._

_"And where are you going?"_

_"Away from you!"And with that Elizabeth yanked her arm out of his and slammed the door._

"We have to find here and quick!'

xoxoxoxox

Sorry this chapter is so short and doesn't really explain much.But I promise to make the next one longer and better!


	5. Chapter Five:Find Her!

Chapter Five: Find Her!!

It's been three weeks since Elizabeth's kidnapping and Jason Morgan was turning the whole Port Charles upside down searching for her but to no avail. He even ran into Ric Lansing, Sonny's brother, once or twice and the second time snapped at him, demanding that he tell him where Elizabeth is.

"I don't know where the hell she is!" Ric yelled.

"Like hell you do!" shouted Jason holding Ric against the wall of the café shop, by his collar.

"Jason! Let him go. He won't tell us anything, even if we do beat him up!" interrupted Sonny. Letting go of Ric, Jason stepped back and then punched Ric in the face, knocking him down unconscious.

"Let's go back to the penthouse," suggested Sonny.

"No, I think I'll walk around," replied Jason.

"No, you're coming with me. So, come on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anything?" asked Lulu, once both Jason and Sonny walked through the penthouse door. Every one was there, patiently waiting and worrying. Jax, Bobby, Spinalli, Emily, Nickolas, even Carly was there, and she was surprisingly quiet.

"No, nothing," replied Sonny, sadly, moving to sit next to Emily and Nickolas.

"How's it going Spinalli?"

"Not so good Mr. Corinthos Sir."

"Keep looking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks.

It's been three weeks since Elizabeth Webber was kidnapped by none other than Alcazar. She could still remember the first day she was brought here, his words.

Flashback

"Welcome, Mrs. Webber. I hope my men didn't hurt you," greeted Alcazar with a smug smirk on his face.

"Why am I here?" asked Elizabeth.

"Because Mrs. Webber, you are carrying Jason Morgan's child and we both know he will do anything to protect it and you of course."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have a shipment coming in soon and I don't want him to interfere. So I will make a deal with Jason, in exchange for both you and your child's safety, he and Sonny will not interfere with the shipment. Once that is done, you'll be free to go."

"And if Jason refuses?"

"You will die. But I'm positive he will agree, he and Sonny both."

End flashback

"Oh Jason…please save me soon," whispered Elizabeth to the dark room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm so sorry that this chapter is short and it took me forever to update and I'm sorry. I've been very busy with a lot of school projects and work so enjoy and review, thank you.


	6. Chapter Six:Lost and Found

Chapter Six: Lost and Found

"I got something!" yelled Spinalli as he jumped up from the couch. Eight concerned and worried faces turned to look at him in surprise.

"What!" demanded Jason, moving towards the grinning cyber geek.

"Evil Al has sent an email regarding Fair Elizabeth," explained Spinalli.

"And..."

"And it says...

_Morgan and Sonny,_

_I wish to make a deal with you. In three days time, one of my shipments will be arriving here in Port Charles and I advice you that you do not interfere. If you do both Miss Webber and her soon to be born child will die, but if you don't, she will be returned to you safely. Once the shipment arrives, I will give you directs that will led you to Miss Webber._

_Alacazar." _

"Spinalli can you track where that email came from?" asked Sonny.

"Just give me a minute...got it! It's from a laptop that you will find in...pier 15."

"Alright let's go!" said Jason as he moved towards the door. Before he could even turn the door knob, a hand shot out to grab his arm.

"Jason wait," started Emily, "weren't you listening? With you go now, Alacazar will kill both Elizabeth and her baby, is that what you want?"

Before Jason could answer, Sonny spoke up.

"No, he said _if _we _interfere_ with the shipments arrive, he will kill Elizabeth. He never said _anything _about _rescueing _her before the shipment arrives," explained Sonny with a cocky smirk. At this every else also smiled, including Jason.

"Well then, what are we waiting for," stated Carly, "Let's go save Elizabeth."

_'Elizabeth I'm coming for you, so please just hold on until I get there' _thought Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again I'm so so so sorry it was short and I'm really really sorry it took me a long and I mean a long time to update. Only two more chapters to go and I promise that I will update those chapters before I start school cuz by then I won't have time. Thank you again and please review.


	7. Chapter Seven: Together

Sorry all for the delay, I've been very busy with many things and I just didn't know what to write. But now I'm back and I'll finish the last to chapters and I try to make them long.

xxxxxxx

Chapter Seven: Together

"Jason!" shouted Elizabeth when she saw Jason running into the warehouse, bullets flying everywhere. She was relieved yet worried at the same time.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted back.

"Come to save your whore, Morgan," said Alcazar as he came out of the shadows, a gun in his hand and pointed at Jason.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"True, but there's one thing that does have something to do with her. You see, Mr. Morgan, this woman is your greatest weakness," explained Alcazar.

Elizabeth was shocked. She would have never thought that Jason cared that much for her. _'Jason, please be careful.' _

"Let's get this over with Alcazar."

"Fine with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elizabeth are you okay?" asked Jason, as he took off the rope that tied her hands together.

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you?" asked Elizabeth, placing her hand on his arm. It was bleeding from the gun shoot he recieved from Alcazar, who now layed in a pool of his own blood.

"I'm fine, let's go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome home, Elizabeth," greeted Emily, relief in her voice that her best friend was okay. She continued to hug her, until Nikalos pulled her away and then he gave her a hug.

"It's good to be home," replied Elizabeth.

"Why don't you go get some rest, and tomorrow will go check on the baby," suggested Jason.

"Yeah okay. I'll see you all later," agreed Elizabeth and she said goodbye to everyone and walked upstairs and into Brenda's room.

"I'm glad you found her," began Carly, "I'll see you later, Jason." With that she walked out the door, with everyone in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for making this short. But things aren't so good for me right now, but the last one will be long. Thank you and again I'm sorry for the long wait.


End file.
